1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display processing apparatus, an image forming system, a display processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus mounted with a clear toner that is a colorless toner containing no color material except CMYK four-color toners. A toner image formed by the clear toner is fixed on a recording medium on which an image is formed by the CMYK toners. As a result, a visual effect and a tactual effect (called surface effect) are realized on a surface of the recording medium. In the image forming apparatus, there is known a technology for executing a preview display to confirm how a print is finished by the clear toner before print. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784 discloses a technology for preview displaying a portion of an image that is desired to be printed by a clear toner before print.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-145784, when a designated surface effect cannot be realized by a device configuration of a printer and the like, a difference between an actual print result and a preview display becomes large. That is, a problem arises in that a preview display near to an actual print result cannot be realized depending on a device configuration of a printer.
Therefore, there is a need for a display processing apparatus, an image forming system, a display processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium, capable of realizing a preview display near to an actual print result regardless of a device configuration of a printer.